Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 47
Bonds of Steel (Japanese: 鋼の絆 ''Hagane Ties) ''is the forty-seventh episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 47th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired February 28, 2010 in Japan and on February 12, 2011 in the United States. Plot Phoenix's Burn Fireblaze has just saved Kenta Yumiya and Hyoma from Doji. Doji is impressed by this but knows that he should have taken Phoenix down before. Meanwhile in Battle Bladers, Gingka and Reiji continue their battle. The battle is proved to be very hard for Gingka to win as Reiji's Poison Serpent has flipped it's Spin Track turning it into Attack-Mode. Serpent then changes into Medusa, the beast with snakes for hair in Greek myths. Madoka takes note of that and warns Gingka to be really careful as anyone who looks in Medusa's eyes, turns into stone. Medusa starts to turn Gingka and Storm Pegasus into stone while Reiji just watches happily as he wants Gingka to tremble in fear of him. Phoenix battles Doji in order to save Kenta and Hyoma's energy from being given to Ryuga. The battle fierce as the two Beys duke it out. The building they battle in starts to get damaged due to the battle. Dark Wolf attacks Fireblaze without mercy while Phoenix desperatlely tries to have Fireblaze fight back using the "Blader's Spirit." Back in Battle Bladers, Gingka is still struggling to defeat Reiji. Reiji asks him if he is scared that hes not able to fight. Gingka states that he has fear, fear to not be able to compete in the finals. With this determination, Gingka and Pegasus break free of Serpent's control and launch a counterattck. The crowd watches in total awe, as Gingka battles so powerfully Pegasus keeps hitting Serpent again and again. It uses Serpent's reflection in order to copy Serpent's moves making Serpent take all the hits. In one final strike, Pegasus defeats Sepent as the crowd cheers on Gingka Hagane. As Phoenix struggles to defeat Doji, hes not getting anywhere. Doji tells him to stop believeing in the Bladers Spirit but refuses. He tells Fireblaze to give it all it's got, and with this encouragement, Fireblaze comes back from the ashes and defeats Wolf once and for all. Madoka tells Gingka that Kenta and Hyoma are in trouble and they go to find them. Due to the strike from Phoenix, crystal shards start falling from the ceiling while Phoenix grabs Kenta and Hyoma in order to save them while Doji just sits there trapped by the shards. One shard strikes Phoenix's mask and shatters it. As Gingka and Madoka arrive Gingka looks at Phoenix with a surprised face; Phoenix is Gingka's father. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Ryuga *Doji *Reiji Mizuchi *Phoenix/Ryo Hagane Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Featured) *Poison Serpent SW145SD *Dark Wolf DF145FS *Burn Fireblaze 135MS Trivia *Doji takes off his glasses while he battles Phoenix. *When Gingka mirrors Serpent, it was like when Perseus used the shield given to him by Athena as a mirror to reflect Medusa gaze back at her. Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion